Maybe
by TheBurningNight
Summary: A one-shot based on when Sam first confronts Amelie about the treatment of humans by vampires.


**Maybe**

**A Morganville Vampires one-shot**

Sam Glass walked alone, much like he usually did this late at night. He didn't mind it all that much, even though he did quite enjoy company. He was always up for a chat, but sometimes he just needed to think, like now. Walking the path with his own thoughts echoing around his brain.

The light breeze played with his hair, creating a mess of it. It would have been useless to try and fix it so he left it be, there was no one around anyway.

It was getting dark, and the eldest Glass knew that the creatures of the night would be revelling in the blackness of the night. He looked down on his wrist, a thin gold bracelet signifying protection, but not necessarily safety. He knew all too well of the vampires that had no regard for the rules, who fed on whoever they wanted, and then ran from the consequences. But even then, did the head vampire really hold much regard for human life? He wasn't quite sure. He'd seen her let people die, preferring to let her kind indulge in their gluttonous ways.

It was with that thought in mind that he picked up pace, his thick soled shoes tapping on the pavement. He now walked with resolve, not his usual leisurely stroll.

He couldn't let the founder just take humans for granted like that, it would be ridiculous. Just because they weren't immortal or because they didn't feast on blood, they still had rights. Vampires couldn't just snack on them at will, they were still living and breathing, which is more than you can say for the vampires.

It was with that thought in mind that Samuel Glass ignored all rational thought. He knew where he had to go.

oOo

Amelie sat on the front pew at the church, the stain glass windows reflecting disco coloured lights in the empty building. She wasn't praying, she had well outgrown the childish belief in God, she was thinking, scheming, resting, and doing all the things she needed to do to keep Morganville in order. Her mind was mostly focused on Oliver, estimating the time until she would undoubtedly see him again.

She breathed out a sigh, thankful for the thick walls that separated her from the rest of the Morganville population. It was ironic, was it not? That she despised the very people she _had _to protect. The only reason she kept humans around was to feed on them. They were honestly too slow and stupid for their own good.

But never the less she would have to look at placing some new laws, to ensure the longevity on the stupid apes. After all, she didn't think that any more humans would be moving into Morganville, the small town had nearly nothing to offer the breathing, not even safety.

And so she sat in her secluded church, knowing more than wishing no one would interrupt her.

oOo

Sam didn't know where the head of the vampires was. He was wondering around Morganville at night, in search of a vampire that would most likely rip him to shreds. He would be seriously doubting his sanity in the morning.

The night was settling over Morganville, sending all humans running inside, staying safe. But not him, Sam was on a mission.

His parents had told him he was stubborn, sometimes to the point of stupidity. Like when he was young and he wouldn't leave his room until they said he didn't have to eat the broccoli they had given him. He had not left his room for two days, until his parents finally gave in.

This bout of stubbornness was much the same, except for it was for the benefit of Morganville citizens, not the foul taste of the green vegetable.

He knew that the sensible option would be to go to founders square, the place where all the 'big' vampires were. But he didn't head there yet, he wanted to see if the founder was somewhere here. Somewhere in the less elegant section of Morganville, somewhere normal.

He pasted a blur of shops and café's but he didn't stop. All the shops were shut, closed to the people stupid enough to be out at night.

A.k.a Samuel Glass.

Nothing bothered him though, he wasn't attacked. Several times he had to cross the street because he couldn't shake the feeling of something following him, but that was it.

And that bothered him even more.

If the vampires weren't out hunting, then where were they? What had even the scum's attention? What was so important?

oOo

At times, Amelie did wander if it was the right thing to do. Such as now, when she thought of the human they had up in founder's square. What was their name? Ingrid? Isabella? No, it was Iydra, Iydra Collins. A walking trouble magnet, so it seems.

She wasn't with the others at the square for the sole reason that she didn't care. The breather had to pay the price for breaking the rules; it was a simple as that. Amelie couldn't even remember what she had done; it was something of the likes of harming a vampire, but isn't it always? She made a mental note to make a rule about that, and reinforce it with no mercy.

As Amelie took a breath of the clear air in the church, again thankful that she wasn't at Founder's Square.

Burning human made her cough.

It saddened her that she had to kill some of these people, but she didn't lose any sleep over it, if she did sleep that is.

Amelie let her mind wander, sometimes a dangerous decision. More often than not, her mind will focus on certain memories that she'd rather not relive. It was the curse of immortality; your past will always follow you.

Little did she know that her present was catching up as well.

oOo

Sam was finally frustrated. He didn't know if it was the dark, the Founder or his growling stomach, but he was angry. Mostly it was injustice. The fact that vampires ruled over humans without any hesitation.

Maybe that's what kept him going, kept the fire burning in his belly. Because if he had given up then, he wouldn't have seen the mysterious figure in the church, silhouetted by the lights.

He didn't know how he knew it was the founder. If it was gut, or if it was the logic that maybe she was the only one who could be out at night. But with a steely resolve he strode to the church, put a hand on the doors, and pushed.

oOo

Amelie had exceptional hearing, even for a vampire. So the loud creak alerted her instantly and she whipped her head around to face the intruder.

A boy with a shock of fiery red hair faced her, blue eyes alight with adrenaline. She was quite surprised to see someone actually here, this was meant to be her privet place, somewhere no one would find her.

Yet here he was.

Dressed in poor attire, she must admit. A white shirt with a chocolate coloured vest adorned his muscular torso, and his legs were dressed in matching trousers. It should have clashed awfully with his bright red hair, but somehow it made his hair redder and his eyes bluer.

She stood up, coldly staring at the stranger. Why was he even out at this time? The moon had risen and she had made sure every human feared coming out at night.

So why he standing there? His stance suggesting anything but fear and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Needless to say it frustrated her, how this _human _just came sauntering in seemingly naïve to who she was.

He moved closer until he was standing just a few pews behind her. She could hear his pulse beating erratically, a continuous thumping in her ears. She didn't speak yet, he must be the one to speak first; he initiated this meeting.

The boy opened his mouth, his eyes steady and his pulse beating faster than ever.

oOo

Sam looked evenly at the founder. He hadn't expected her to look like this. He had thought she'd be tall and have wide shoulders and be dressed in bold colours. He had honestly thought that she'd have red lips that would be the exact same shade as blood.

But no, the founder was dressed in tones of grey; a simple light grey dress and a dark grey cardigan hung off her delicate frame. Her silky white hair twisted into an elegant bun, her sharp eyes staring right through him.

She looked so…_calm_ which served the purpose of enraging him more. How could she be calm when people were _dying _because of her stupid rules and her arrogant vampires?

He took a breath, calmly walked closer to her. Yelling wasn't the right way to go about this, she might have not known any better.

Instead he asked her a question that was on his mind.

"Where have all the vampires gone?" He didn't break eye contact with her, so he saw when she raised a thin eyebrow.

"Are you concerned about them?" She asked, taking a step closer. Her eyes filled with honest curiosity. She didn't sound like she thought he was concerned, so Sam gave her a truthful answer.

"A little, not much. It's not like you'd be worried about us." The founder gave a bitter smile. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Understandable, if not predictable." Her finger nails tapped on the wood of the pew, bits of wood shaving off. He found it easier to watch her hands than her eyes.

"Predictable doesn't mean it's not true." Sam retort back, anger building up inside him.

"Is there a reason you are here? Or do you simply wish to criticise my judgement?" Her tone wasn't patronising, as he expected it to be. He thought that there was…amusement? Was she laughing at him?

"I'm here to tell you that what you're doing is wrong." He said quite forcibly. The founder just looked at him, amusement fading, her white eyes narrowed at him.

"You, a _human,_ merely a child in my eyes, and you are telling me _I _am wrong?" He fought to keep his gaze straight. He did not want to get hurt, or worse.

Undead.

"Years of practice at the same thing only makes it more wrong, not right."

"So you are trying to be philosophical with me, boy? Do you know were philosophy gets you?" Sam couldn't say anything. Her gaze, so beautiful and so intense, was spine disabling. "Dead. Immortal, but dead. You cannot tell me you want this."

"To be immortal is to be forever cursed."

"I know that, boy. I have been living it."

"Samuel." He couldn't stop his name from tumbling out of his mouth. He didn't want her to call him 'boy' he needed something more personal from her.

"What?" She looked at him through disbelieving eyes.

"My name is Sam, not boy." He eyes softened.

"Amelie."

oOo

She wasn't sure why she told him her name. It was perfectly fine for him to blabber, he was a child. But she was the founder; ancient and ice cold. So why did she_ tell him her name? _ She broke the silence in an attempt to wipe the friendly smile off Samuel's face.

"What did you come here for _Samuel_?" She asked, putting an emphasise on his name for an unknown reason.

"To ask for more rights." He replied, simply, sadly. She shot him a questioning gaze. He let out an exasperated sigh. "You think that you're, um, species, is the most important, the _top dogs_ of Morganville."

"But what you don't realise is that us humans are _struggling to survive _and this town is just as much ours as it is yours. We can't continue hiding in the shadows with these _useless_ protection bands our only weapon."

"You _suck our blood _as if it was the finest wine, not bothering to give a second glance to the puncture marks on our necks." Samuel tugged his collar down, exposing two faded dots on his neck.

_Scars. From one of her vampires. _

"It is not my fault if some of my vampires disobey the rules." At this Samuel let out an angry splutter. His pale cheeks soaking in blush.

"But it is your fault for not _enforcing _the rules, I mean for your kind, because you have no trouble punishing humans." Amelie's guilt was only to be stamped down by anger. How dare this mere _mortal _order her to obey. She was not someone to be yelled at, she was someone to be feared, to be respected. And for this _Samuel _person to blatantly disagree with her. It wasn't his place.

"You are overstating your authority. You must leave." Samuel looked at her, his gaze compelling her to hold it.

"That wasn't an answer."

"That is because you don't _need _an answer! The rules of Morganville do not concern you!" She knew her tone was betraying her. She was getting annoyed and frustrated, something she did not want anyone to see.

Unless it was to threaten them.

"I live here!" He fought back, surprising her with his courage. She was rarely faced with someone so rebellious.

"Why are you so stupid, boy?" She asked, frustration causing her hands to jerk up towards her face. "If you are not careful you will be killed."

"Then kill me." He did not yell this. It was steady, challenging, quiet. "At least it would be for a worthy cause."

"I am not going to kill you, Samuel." This was not mercy she was showing him. This was…Amelie could not convince herself that it was anything but. She didn't want to kill this human, which was odd. She shouldn't feel anything for him except for an irritable annoyance. "Leave." He turned to go. Just as he had a hand on the door he asked;

"Will you change the law?" He said, beautiful eyes steadily staring at her. She sighed. Confused, frustrated and maybe a little hopeful.

"Maybe, Samuel, maybe."


End file.
